Tales Told By Iris
by SlytherinTimeLordHasImpala
Summary: Dear sweet kits, kits whose hearts are filled with curiosity. Virgin ears that beg for tales of adventure, heartbreak, and betrayal. Come one, come all, come listen to tales form where the irises grow.
1. Jumpberry

_"Iris! Iris! Can you tell us a story?" A small kit squeaked. "Of course, I can. Let us see what story would perk your three's interest." A beautiful, sleek, black she-cat purred. Three kits stared up at the she-cat, waiting for a story. "Have you three ever heard of the story of a cat named Jumpberry?" "Hm no? Well then let me tell you. It all started…"_

* * *

"Jumpberry! Come on, your so slow!" A brown she-cat yelled to her sister.

"I'm coming, calm down will you?" Jumpberry said chuckling at her sister's excitement.

"I'm sorry, but we are warriors now. We can do almost anything we want!"

"Featherpelt, you know that we still have clan duties. We can't just go running off." Jumpberry said gently.

"They won't notice if we are gone just for a little while. I want to go see this twoleg place." Featherpelt whined.

Jumpberry and sighed. "Oh alright." She said giving into her sister.

The two sisters snuck out of the Windclan camp unnoticed by their fellow clan mates. "Where are we going?" Jumpberry asked as she followed Featherpelt.

"Just wait and see!" Featherpelt said before breaking into a sprint.

Jumpberry cursed her sister, Featherpelt knew she wasn't at all fast, hardly fast enough for a Windclan cat. Jumpberry sighed and took off running as fast as she could, knowing that it wasn't that fast at all.

She soon lost sight of Featherpelt and had no idea where she was. "Featherpelt? Come on this isn't funny! You win!" Jumpberry cried.

There was no reply from Featherpelt, and Jumpberry knew she probably wouldn't expect one. "Featherpelt… Please. I'm scared, I want to go home." Jumpberry yowled hopelessly.

Jumpberry started walking, hoping she might catch the scent of Windclan or any clan at this point, she also hoped she would run into Featherpelt. But the scent Jumpberry did catch was one more fearful then Shadowclan.

'Foxes!' Jumpberry thought fearfully. She knew she would never outrun them and there was nowhere to hide, she would have to stand and fight.

Two large foxes came into sight, their lips drawn back into snarls. Jumpberry unsheathed her claws and raised her hackles. She wasn't going down without a fight! The first fox launched itself at Jumpberry who dodged the attack and racked her claws down the beast's side.

The fox let out a yowl of pain as drops of blood fell from its pelt, the other dog grabbed Jumpberry by the scruff and threw her. She landed with a thump, her eyesight was fuzzy but she saw a brown figure running at the foxes.

"Featherpelt!" Jumpberry gasped as she saw her sister throw herself at the creatures. Jumpberry pulled herself to her feet and ran towards the foxes.

The two she-cats fought with the power of Tigerclan, but the foxes still overcame them. Featherpelt felt to the ground when one of the foxes clawed her neck.

"No!" Jumpberry cried flinging herself selflessly at the fox, the fox with one swipe of a paw had managed to slice her underbelly.

Jumpberry collapsed next to her sister, she could feel the life and blood leaving her body. "Featherpelt?" She gasped.

"I'm here, Jumpberry…. I'm…so…sorry.. I didn't want to go to the twoleg place…. I had heard about the foxes… and I thought that we could-." The brown she-cat never finished her sentence as her spirit left her body and went to join Starclan.

"It's okay…." Jumpberry whispered before closing her eyes knowing she was going to die soon, and that their clan would never find them nor miss them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey-o! So I'm doing these tales from Iris! I will explain more about Iris later on and she is a clan cat! But if you guys have any ideas for the tales please leave a review ! Thanks! (And yes this one is loosely based from Swiftpaw and Brightpaw)**


	2. Ravenstar

_"I see you thought that Jumpberry's story was too tragic. Perhaps you would like a story of hope? I know one that I think you would like."_

* * *

It had been raining for many moons, and quite frankly, Ravenstar was growing tired of the endless rain. She glared at the raindrops that fell outside her den, there was less prey and the river was close to flooding the Riverclan camp.

"Ravenstar! Come quick!" Ravenstar's ears perked at the yowl that was coming from outside of her den. She got to her paws and exited out into the rain, standing there was a small gray tabby.

"What is it Troutpaw?" Ravenstar asked the apprentice. "It's your brother." Troutpaw said softly, looking down at his paws.

Ravenstar looked to the young tom and said. "Where is he?" She snapped, worry clouding her voice.

"I'm afraid he drowned in the river…We couldn't save him." Another voice said, a golden she-cat had come to stand by Troutpaw.

"Minnowflower. How did this happen?" Ravenstar asked, meeting the golden she-cat's eyes.

"A kit had wondered by the river and Furzepelt rescued the kit but slipped and fell into the river. The currents, they were to strong…." Minnowflower said, her voice catching as she spoke of the death of her mate.

Ravenstar gently put her tail on Minnowflower's shoulder. "Don't worry. We will mourn for him and we will sit vigil together tonight. But, now, I must choose a new deputy." The Riverclan leader said softly.

Ravenstar's hear ached and she desperately wanted to throw herself to the ground and curse Starclan for claiming her brother's life but she was a leader. She had to remain strong for her clan.

Ravenstar stepped out and called for a clan gathering. "As you know, we lost a fine warrior today. We will all mourn for Furzepelt. But I have to choose a deputy." Ravenstar paused as she glanced at her mourning clan. Her eyes landed on a white tabby. "I have chosen a deputy, and in hopes Starclan approves, Icestream."

The white tabby looked shock but bowed her head in respect. Ravenstar and her touched noses before Ravenstar went to sit with Minnowflower.

"I'm expecting his kits." Minnowflower whispered, as Ravenstar sat close to her.

"They will grow to be great warriors." Ravenstar said gently. She knew that Minnowflower must be in so much pain. She herself was also in pain, but she couldn't show it. Ravenstar closed her eyes and thought back to when she and Furzepelt were apprentices.

(Flashback)

 ** _"_** ** _Ravenpaw! Look at me!" A red tom exclaimed as he dived into the river. Ravenpaw let out a purr of amusement as her brother swam._**

 ** _"_** ** _You look like a fish!" She called out to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I'm a Riverclan cat for a reason." Furzepaw replied as he climbed out of the river._**

 ** _He shook out his fluffy pelt, sending drops of water all over Ravenpaw. "Hey! Watch it!" She exclaimed glaring at her brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry..Ravenpaw. Do you think we will be leader and deputy when we get older?" Furzepaw asked glancing at his agitated sister._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sure! Think of it, one of us will be a leader and the other deputy! We will be the best leader and deputy the clan has ever seen!" Ravenpaw replied, her eyes glinting in excitement._**

 ** _(fin)_**

Ravenstar opened her eyes as the memory faded away. She sighed, at least their dream had come true, only if it had been for a short while. Her brother was never going to be a leader and that haunted her.

"Where is Minnowflower?" Troutpaw's voice broke into Ravenstar's thoughts. She looked to her side and saw that in fact, the golden queen was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go look for her." Ravenstar said getting to her feet. She caught scent of Minnowflower near the camp entrance. She followed the scent to the river where she saw Minnowflower standing.

"Minnowflower! No!" Ravenstar cried, but it was too late, the she-cat and thrown herself into the roaring river. Ravenstar could barely hear the she-cat's desperate yowls of help through the thundering rain.

Ravenstar snapped out of her shock and quickly sprang to action, she managed to grab the queen by the scruff, she bit down as hard as she could, tasting blood. Using all her strength she pulled Minnowflower to shore and dragged her far from the river shore.

Minnowflower started coughing water and her breath came in ragged gasps, but she was alive which was all that matter to Ravenstar.

"Minnowflower, what were you thinking!? Your kits. Furzepelt wouldn't have wanted this!" Ravenstar snapped.

"He told me too. He said he didn't want to be alone anymore." Minnowflower muttered, her voice was light and there was a distant look in her eyes.

"Who told you…" Ravenstar stopped talking when she saw a dark figure across the river.

"Dear sister, you don't have to watch over her. I'll see you soon. So very soon."

Ravenstar glared at the figure. "You leave her alone, whoever you are." She hissed. The figure was ontop of her in seconds.

"Don't you recognize me, Ravenstar?" The dark cat hissed, his claws digging into her throat.

"Furzepelt!?" She managed to gasp before her mouth was filled with blood, as her vision faded she saw Troutpaw with Minnowflower.

Minnowflower was going to be okay, the kits were going to be okay, and she was going to Starclan, even if Furzepelt had ended up in the Dark Forest to her surprise. It made her wonder what he had done to go there. But yet, Ravenstar knew deep in her heart that everything was going to be okay. There was still hope for the kits and her clan mates.


	3. Moonpaw

_"_ _This next tale is about a young cat. Only 6 moons, but she has quite the story to tell."_

* * *

Moonpaw was watching her mentor and Lakepaw's mentor demonstrate battle moves. She had only became an apprentice yesterday but yet she felt like she could already be a warrior!

"Alright, Lakepaw, Moonpaw why don't you give it a shot?" Haredash said glancing at her apprentice.

Lakepaw nodded. "I'll make you proud, Haredash!" She said turning to face Moonpaw.

The fluffy white she-cat rolled her pale yellow eyes. "You wish, Lakepaw!" She said before tackling her fellow apprentice.

In a blur of fur and paws, Moonpaw came out on top. She had pinned Lakepaw to the ground and had a paw to the smaller she-cat's throat.

"Excellent, Moonpaw! You did well also Lakepaw!" Flamestroke, Moonpaw's mentor, purred looking at the two young she-cats.

"Come on, let us get back to the camp. You two can go see too the elders." Haredash said heading out of the training clearing with Flamestroke following after her.

Moonpaw got off of Lakepaw. "You put up a good fight." Moonpaw purred to her fellow apprentice. Lakepaw flicked her tail and headed out of the clearing. "I know I do."

"You lost and you still think your better than me!" Moonpaw exclaimed, in annoyance.

"I was just putting on a show for Flamestroke so he thinks you are doing well. I could so take you on and win!" Lakepaw boasted, her head and tail held high.

"Lakepaw, you think yourself so high and mighty just so you won't have to admit to defeat. You will never be a good warrior with an ego like that!" Moonpaw hissed.

"How dare you! I will be a better warrior then you ever will be!" Lakepaw spat, her brown eyes blazing with hatred.

"That isn't true!" Moonpaw snapped, her neck fur bristling.

"I'll prove it to you! Right here and now. We will fight, claws unsheathed and whoever is able to wound the other first is the better warrior!" Lakepaw said, getting into a defensive crouch.

"I'll show you, Lakepaw!" Moonpaw hissed before launching herself at Lakepaw, claws extended.

Lakepaw dodged Moonpaw and spun around to face the white she-cat, her eyes were blazing and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Is that all you got? You will never be a warrior at this rate. Flamestroke will be so ashamed and I bet Deerstar won't even let you become a warrior because you are so weak." Lakepaw spat as her gaze burned into Moonpaw.

Moonpaw growled and let out a battle cry that Lionclan would have been proud of before tackling Lakepaw and clawing at her without a second thought. It happened all too fast, Moonpaw's claws dug into flesh over and over again until Lakepaw's throat was nothing but a fountain of blood.

Moonpaw's eyes widen when she had seen what she had done. Warm blood pooled around her paws, staining her pristine white fur.

"Moonpaw! Lakepaw! Great Starclan!"

Moonpaw whirled around and to her horror saw Flamestorke and Haredash staring at her in shock and terror.

"Moonpaw….." Flamestroke but Moonpaw had already ran away.

She ran till the clan territories and borders were far away from her, she made a vow to herself, to never return and to live her life away from all other cats. She was a monster and she needed to be punished for the horrid thing she had done..

Lakepaw had been right, she would have never been a good warrior, not with a temper like that.

* * *

 **A/N: Sly here! I need OCs and ideas ! Please leave them in the reviews! Also let me know if I'm doing a good job! Love ya and may Starclan watch over you! ~Sly~**


	4. Stripefoot & Graypelt

_"Despise and hate can be turned into love for the sake of others."  
_

* * *

It was a windy day out. The trees shook with every breeze, two cats huddle under a cliff over hanging.

"This is all your fault, Stripefoot!" A small tom hissed, glaring at his mate.

"I didn't do anything! I never wanted to be your mate! This was all your mother's idea, Graypelt!" Stripefoot snapped, her neck fur raising.

"Well now you are with kits and I don't want them or you!" Graypelt growled, his claws sliding in and out of his paws.

"If you think you took me out here to kill me then you are very wrong." Stripefoot said getting to her feet.

"Oh you really think you can stop me?" Graypelt said with a sneer.

"Do you underestimate me? You are not harming my _kits_!" Stripefoot said, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You forget, they are mine too!" Graypelt said launching himself at her.

Stripefoot quickly dodged the attack and glared at the smoky gray tom. She knew she would lose, but she would try her hardest to protect her kits.

"I'm going to kill you, Stripefoot. I already have the story in mind. We were on a walk when suddenly a fox comes and tears you to shreds. I couldn't do anything but stare in shock." Graypelt said, his voice dripping with venom.

"If you succeed." Stripefoot spat before attacking the tom.

The two kept fighting, blood and fur staining the ground. Stripefoot stopped all the sudden, Graypelt staring, as he panted.

"Give up so easily?" He sneered.

"The…Kits….they are coming." She managed before collapsing onto her side. Graypelt looked stunned and shocked.

"Don't just stand there you mouse-brain!" Stripefoot hissed before yowling in pain.

"I'm not a medicine cat!" Grayfoot snapped, his eyes glancing around nervously.

"Oh just make sure they don't die!" Stripefoot managed before her belly began to contract.

Graypelt watched in wonder as a small kit slipped out, he began to lick it knowing that was the only thing he could do. He pushed the kit close to Stripefoot.

Soon there were three beautiful kits nestled close to their mother. "I guess you aren't that much of a fox-heart." Stripefoot murmured looking at Graypelt.

"Look. I don't like you but I'm not going to take these kits away from their mother. We will just have to deal with each other." Graypelt grumbled as he looked at the kits.

"We might as well try. Now what do you want to name them?" Stripefoot said looking at her kits with adoration.

Graypelt touched one of the kits gently with the tip of his tail. The kit was the runt of the litter. "Smokekit." He said softly.

Stripefoot nodded her silent agreement. "The large tom will be Eaglekit and the only she-kit will be named Flowerkit." She decided.

Graypelt nodded. "Should we get you back to camp?" He asked.

The tired queen shook her head. "Let me rest, fox-heart."


End file.
